1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming device that ejects ink droplets from an inkjet recording head onto a recording medium such as paper or the like has been known.
In this image forming device, ink droplets are ejected onto the recording medium, the ink droplets on the recording medium are dried by heating and fixed, and then the recording mediums are successively discharged to and stacked on a discharge section. In this image forming device, when the recording mediums are stacked on the discharge section, a phenomenon known as blocking (hereinafter referred to as stacker blocking) may occur, in which ink adheres between the recording mediums laid on top of one another. In particular, in a high-productivity inkjet recording device, insufficient drying or insufficient fixing of the ink often occurs, so stacker blocking often occurs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-011654 discloses a powder coating method, of coating powder onto the ink on printed matter just after printing and before drying. In this method, the powder is supplied to an outer periphery face of a rotating roller, the powder is attracted to and retained at the outer periphery face of the rotating roller, the printed matter that has just been printed is fed to the rotating roller at which the powder is being attracted and retained, and the powder is transferred, because of the viscosity of the ink, onto a printed image face of the printed matter.
Japanese Patent No. 4,010,577 discloses a structure in which a matting agent is retained in numerous depressions formed with a predetermined spacing in the surface of a coating roller, and the matting agent is coated onto printed matter in the form of spots with the predetermined spacing.
However, in JP-A No. 9-011654, the rotating roller rubs off powder that has been momentarily transferred to the printed matter. Therefore, a transfer efficiency of the powder is low and satisfactory performance may not be provided.
In Japanese Patent No. 4,010,577, the ink tends to gradually accumulate in the depressions of the coating roller, and it is difficult to maintain excellent coating performance (i.e., transferring performance for required matting agent provision amounts).